


I Said I'd Be There 'Til The End

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Asexual Character, Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crimes, Crying, Deceit Sanders Acting Terrible, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Emotional Hurt, Evil Deceit Sanders, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Light Angst, Mermaid Logic | Logan Sanders, Past Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Roman meets Logan and they agree on something. A year later, something happens.





	I Said I'd Be There 'Til The End

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags!!
> 
> Eden is Deceit

Roman didn't expect it. Logan didn't expect it. _No one_ expected it. 

It was raining heavily and Roman just broke up with his (now ex) boyfriend because he was asexual. Roman decided to go to the beach rather than stand in the rain; though it would have been a wonderful movie scene. 

But no. Roman decided not to be too cliche. He didn't try to stop his ex either so he decided not to get soaked.

So, Roman was sitting on the beach, watching the waves crash. He was tempted to strip and go skinny dipping (even if it was suicide) but he saw a shimmer of dark blue in the distance of the waves. 

It was hard to see but Roman was sure that there wouldn't be a random light in the ocean. Unless he somehow got high on his way here, _that_ would explain a lot-

Roman flinched when a wave crashed over him, and he coughed out some water when he surfaced. He noticed he had been knocked back a few feet. 

He huffed, standing up and thanking himself for not wearing any fancy clothes. He was just wearing black jeans and a white button-up shirt. 

Roman unbuttoned his shirt and put it down, putting some rocks on it, before walking back to the waves. He paused and threw his converse to his shirt. 

He watched the waves again, another large one coming to shore. If he drowned, that's going to be _fun_. 

Logan frowned, barely being able to see anything. Yes, it was nighttime and storming but his eyes really didn't help with anything. Usually his eyes were able to make his surroundings brighter but apparently they didn't want to work today. 

He was aware that idea was illogical but let him not be super smart for a few hours, okay? He did that enough at home. 

Logan was surfaced for a moment, immediately swimming back down when he saw a figure on the shore. He swam over there with a larger wave, wondering who it was. 

The stranger could be someone that would force his scales off one by one or someone who would drown. Logan's going to find out. 

When the wave crashed over the shore and went back to the ocean, Logan saw the idiot under the water. 

The stranger was human and wouldn't stand a chance against the current. They would be dragged out and drown. 

Logan swam to them, grabbing their arm and dragging them up. 

After Logan was able to get the other on the sand and sat on a large rock with his tail in the water like the cliche mermaid movies, he glared at the human.

"Do you realize how much of an _idiot_ you are?"

The human blinked. "Yes?"

"Are you really sure? Because you were on the beach during a storm and then nearly drowned." 

The other blinked, open his mouth, then shut it again. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. 

"You- you're a mermaid and talk English?" 

"Yes. I am also fluent in Spanish and American Sign Language."

"Okay... What's your, uh- what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh, uh- I'll go first! My name is Roman."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman. "I go by Logan." 

"Oh, if we're talking about nicknames, I go by Princey!"

"No."

"Not 'no', it's-"

"I know what you said, I'm simply saying that I will not call you by that name."

Roman crossed his arms. "Fine."

Logan glanced at the waves again, then the sky. It was still raining heavily. "You shouldn't be here."

"Aw, trying to keep me safe? How sweet!"

"I don't want to find another corpse today," Logan deadpanned. 

Roman stared at Logan. "Okay then... I'll be coming back tomorrow, do you wanna meet up?"

Logan and Roman did meet up the next day, at the same time as the night before. And the next day. And every day for a year. 

"So, why do you have to leave early tonight, Lo?" Roman asked, splashing around in the water at waist level. 

"I need to help one of my friends with something." Logan swam around Roman. 

Roman nodded and splashed water in Logan's face. Logan glared at Roman as he laughed. 

"Wait! No, don't swim away!!" Roman screeched, diving underwater and wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. 

Logan swam a quick circle underwater, knowing that Roman could hold his breath for three minutes, before surfacing. "You're an idiot."

"I know," Roman smiled. "But hey, we'll be here for each other 'til the end, right?"

Logan paused. Mermaids naturally lived thousands of years longer than humans. He looked at Roman and said, "Yes."

Roman grinned, splashing Logan again. "Yay!!" 

Logan bit the inside of his cheek, ignoring the fact his teeth were so sharp that he bled, and forced down a smile. 

"Hey, Lo? How come people don't know about you guys?"

"Because we always meet up at night and everyone else barely surfaces around areas humans are at."

"Okay, okay. You win." 

Logan smirked, "I always win because I'm always right." Logan rolled his eyes at Roman's offended Princey noises. 

"Shit!" Logan hissed, clawing at the ropes. How could he have so easily gotten trapped in this net? 

The net was being lifted out of the water and Logan couldn't do much. It was a small net and Logan was being forced to fold in half. 

Logan cursed again when his glasses fell off, trying to reach for them. 

He was above water now and he is totally screwed. 

"Oh my god."

Logan squinted at a man, scowling. 

"Eden, come look at this!!"

Another man came over, eyebrows raising at the sight of Logan. "Well, isn't that a beauty? Bring it on deck, we can use the scales."

The net was brought on deck at opened, two men grabbing onto each of Logan's arms and forcing his to stay mostly in place. 

The second man from earlier- Eden, Logan assumed- crouched in front of him with a smirk. "You _are_ a beauty. Dark blue, beautiful figure, and you're a mythical creature." 

Logan leaned away from Eden's hand that was tracing the scales on his face. He bit the man's finger when it was forced into his mouth.

Eden hissed, pulling his hand away. He glared at the merman and pulled out his fillet knife. "How tough are your scales?"

Logan didn't say anything. He glanced around, noticing they were pretty far from shore. He was supposed to meet Roman sometime soon, judging by the placement of the sun. 

Eden pressed his knife into Logan's tail and cut some scales off, not caring how Logan grit his teeth. Eden held the scales up to the light. 

"They shimmer!" Eden grinned. He gasped when Logan smacked him and shoved him away with his tail, thrashing in the others' holds. 

Eden stabbed his knife through one of Logan's fins, relishing the pained expression on his face. 

After a few hours (Logan was late to meet Roman), Logan was accidentally shoved overboard back into the water. The salt water burned the parts of his tail where the scales were ripped or cut off and it burned his stab wound. It didn't help the pain in his deep cuts, either.

It was beginning to storm again and the currents were getting stronger. Logan had to hold the knife in place to keep it from moving too much. 

Logan swam deeper, keeping an eye on the boat. It was going the opposite direction of the regular beach. 

Logan sighed, wincing at the pain all over his body. He let himself drift to shore, forcing himself up onto the rock he sat on. 

"Logan! There you are!" Roman ran over, shirtless. "I know you'd yell at me about it being a suicide mission but I was about to look for you and- oh my god. what happened?" 

Logan looked at Roman, hating that he was blurry. Logan could feel his hands shaking as he lowered them from the knife in his shoulder. "I- I got caught. In a fishing net." 

Roman blinked, running away and coming back with his shirt. "Give me some details, Lo."

"Three men on a small fishing boat, one of them went by Eden. W- what are you doing?" 

"I'm taking you home." 

Logan decided that Roman was insane. "What?! Roman, you can't-"

"I _can_."

"No. No, no, no! Roman, I can't stay out of salt water for more than four hours!" 

"What?"

Logan leaned away from Roman, grimacing. "I'm a salt water mermaid, I'm injured, I could die in the next hour for all I know." 

"Don't say that!"

Logan glanced at a wave that was nearby. It... it was a huge wave. "Ro-!"

The wave crashed over them.

Roman gasped and held his breath as soon as he saw the wave. It crashed over them seconds later. When it retreated, Roman looked around for Logan. 

So Logan couldn't live in his bathtub or a large fishtank, that's _great_. 

Roman got to Logan as quickly as he could, finding him not too far from shore. He gently swam with him back. 

The first thought Roman hand when he laid Logan half on the sand was _The Little Mermaid_. Now wasn't the time for Disney, though. 

"Logan? Pocket Protector?" Roman gently smacked the merman a few times, trying to get him to wake up. He looked around, making sure that no one was around. 

Roman got his shirt and sat by Logan's head. He lifted his head up, panicking when he saw the blood was also coming from there. 

"Logan, wake up!" Roman opened one of Logan's eyes, using his somehow-working phone to check his pupils. His pupils were dilated and Roman can't remember if that's a good thing or not. 

Roman spent a few more minutes poking Logan before said merman squinted up at him and groaned. 

"Okay so I'm going to pull the knife out and wrap my shirt around your shoulder." Roman said. He grabbed the knife's handle and pulled it out, quickly wrapping his shoulder. 

Roman was somewhat glad that Logan was clinging to his hand and was _extremely_ happy that Logan was conscious. 

"Question for your life-" Roman chuckled nervously- "uh, would dumping salt in water work for you?" 

Logan glared at Roman. 

"I'm taking that as a no. I- I don't know how to help." Roman pursed his lips, trying not to cry. 

If Logan dies it's going to be Roman's fault.

"I just need to get home," Logan said. He forced himself to sit up, leaning against Roman. He hit his head on something so that's fun. 

Roman frowned. "Where do you live?"

"Far from civilization. It would take at least twelve hours on your boats- or ships- and it's deep under the surface." 

Roman scanned the area before getting an idea. "Why don't I take you tomorrow?"

"I could die by then. Or die on the way. You don't even have a boat!"

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Roman gave Logan a bright smile. As long as the merman doesn't know it's called _stealing_, everything will be fine. "But... will you be okay until tomorrow? Can I keep you at home or something?"

"Unless you can fill a tub with salt water from the ocean, no." 

"Great! What happens if you stay here?"

"I'm easy prey for predators, including humans." 

Roman chewed on his bottom lip, carrying Logan back into the water and sitting in the water. He swam under the waves and made sure he didn't drift out to sea. 

Logan stayed near him the whole time. 

"This is a crime, isn't it?" Logan asked. 

Roman had stayed in the water all night, Logan making sure he didn't drown. As soon as the waves were calm enough, Roman stole a boat and was now following Logan's directions. He dumped sea water into a tall kiddie pool he bought and made Logan stay in it. 

"Yeah but it's only illegal if I get caught." Roman said, making the boat go as fast as possible. He's thankful that Remus taught him how to drive multiple boats a few years ago.

"You _will_ get caught." 

Roman chuckled and they fell into silence. He was internally praying that he'd get Logan home in time. 

It's been a week and Roman was sitting on the shore again. This time, the ocean was calm. 

Roman was able to get Logan home and Logan disappeared. Logan had looked like he was getting sicker as the hours passed by. 

He was hoping for Logan to come back and he got especially excited when he saw a flash of blue, though it looked much brighter than Logan's blue. 

"Are you Roman?" 

Roman looked towards the voice and sat the top half of a merman. He had bright blue scales swirling and shimmering. 

"Yes."

"I'm Patton, nice to meet you!" 

Roman smiled at the other politely. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm not trying to seem rude but do you know where Logan is?"

Patton's smile dropped. He glanced down and then looked back at Roman. "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I deliver messages and I was told you knew Logan..."

"I do."

Patton sighed. "Kiddo, I'm so sorry. Logan died from head trauma."

Roman paused. "B- but he was fine when I drove the boat!" 

"Lo was good at hiding how he felt." 

Roman bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't going to cry in front of Patton. "How- how did you know him?"

Patton smiled sadly. "He was my husband."

"Really?" 

"Yeah... We have a kid, too. His name's Virgil."

Roman frowned. "How old is he?"

"In your years, he's four."

That was terrible. A widow with a four-year-old kid.

"Oh. Weren't you worried Logan left most nights?" 

Patton pulled himself out of the water, sitting on the sand. "Logan told me where he was going every night in case there was an emergency." 

Roman nodded. He widowed a man- well, a _mer_man- and made a kid lose one of his dads. He was terrible. 

"Hey," Patton said, "this isn't his fault. It's Eden's fault."

"How did you know-?"

"I was informed. Eden is gone now, so he's paid for it."

Roman raised an eyebrow and Patton simply smiled at him. Roman got a glance of his teeth which were long and sharp. _Oh_. 

A wave grew and washed over them. 

When Roman surfaced, Patton was nowhere to be seen. 

Roman stood on the sand for a moment. "Fuck," he said as the tears fell. 

He can openly cry tonight.


End file.
